Blue Eyes
by LucreNoin
Summary: Post 3A. Derek Hale asks Scott to accept Cora in his pack because he doesn't want his little sister to be an abandoned omega. Scott/Derek if you squint.


English is not my first language so this story wouldn't be here without kelevra79's help!  
**Pairing**: none or subtly Scott/Derek  
**Beta reader**: kelevra79

* * *

Derek Hale is not completely surprised when all is lost and when everyone got what they deserved (pain, death, abandonment).

And Scott McCall is the alpha. Which is what he deserves, which is what Derek would have never suspected, seeing that awkward teenager and his goofy smile.

Which makes him tremble a bit because he is lost and Scott has his pack now, and Derek is not even sure he cares (he was never meant to be the alpha, it had always been Laura's job).

"Go to your mom," Derek tells him and Scott smiles and even asks him if he is okay. He seems concerned but it's his mother, so he leaves him.

It's Cora who comes back for him, driving the car she is still a bit hesitant about. She asks him what happened and he simply tells her that Scott is the alpha and Deucalion disappeared.

"What about Jennifer?"

"She is dead, I think."

It's Cora who drags him back to the apartment which is still bloody, with Kali's body broken on the floor.

"We should get away from here," Cora whispers and Derek knows that Cora likes to run. Run away from the places where people die (like their family) so he packs and they leave.

Derek Hale's eyes stay blue but he knows he is an omega, a pack of two omegas, him and Cora, alone.

Until they are not, because there is the power of an alpha calling to them and it's a power Derek once felt. And Derek knows that Peter is calling them.

"How is this possible?" asks Cora, during breakfast, because it doesn't matter the time or what they are doing, it's definitely the time to talk about the elephant in the room.

"I don't know," Derek answers but he suspects. Peter Hale has just been so fucking useful in those months, with his suggestions, his advices, and Derek feels the betrayal burning inside him and stupidstupidstupidstupid how could you let people trick you so many times? Kate, Peter, Jennifer. What's the matter with you?

He thinks about not going back, but the power is pulling him, calling him and Peter Hale is still his responsibility.

"I don't want to be in a pack with that murderer," Cora tells him, when Derek packs their things again.

"You won't. Scott McCall is also an alpha."

Scott McCall, the Alpha, with his pack of humans and wolves, with a couple of alpha twins on his side, following him like puppies in love. It has always meant to be like that. And the incredibly funny thing is that Derek Hale feels old. In comparison with that group of teenagers that have more resources and capacity than him.

"I need to ask you a favor."

Scott McCall smiles, politely, because that's what he does. He is always polite and kind. Melissa McCall should be proud.

"It's for Cora," Derek specifies because he can feel Isaac's eyes on him and the space where Boyd and Erica should have been.

"I need you to take her in your pack."

Scott says 'yes. Of course, Derek! We missed you, where were you? How is Cora?'. And Stiles add something about embarrassing CPR performances and Isaac just nods.

And when Derek comes home, Cora asks him what he has done, and why does he look so lost again and she herself looks both lost and angry.

"I got you a pack," Derek jokes.

"You are my pack."

"I am Peter's pack."

"You are an idiot!" Cora shouts, before leaving the hotel room. Derek just sits on the only chair, at the little table, and waits. He knows Peter will find him sooner or later(,) he wonders, almost detached, if Peter wants revenge for having been killed by him.

He wakes, he hasn't realized he has fallen asleep, his arms still crossed on the table, when the door of the room opens. The steps are small and soft and Derek knows that Cora is back.

"Are you hungry?" he asks her, out of habit, because he is always the one who cooks, he is still a bit sleepy because there is not an actual kitchen in the room, but he guesses he can order something.

"I've eaten with Lydia."

"Okay."

"Pack meeting in an hour."

"Okay."

Cora rolls her eyes. Laura always did it too, when she was mocking him to cover he exasperation.

"Make yourself… presentable. We'll probably watch a movie or something. That's a pack meeting for Scott." Removed the bit about it being in an hour because it was already said.

"I don't understand."

"You are in the pack," Cora replies, cadencing the words with force laced with irritation. "Scott will be extremely disappointed if you miss your first pack meeting. And since it's our first, we get the choice of a movie."

"Okay," Derek whispers, Cora hears it anyway, thank you, werewolf senses, and there is a knot in his throat. He doesn't know if he is ready to be part of a pack, but suddenly Peter's breath disappears from his neck. He doesn't know if he can have forgiveness, but he will pretend, as long as Scott's pack will humor him.

The first pack meeting is a disaster, but no one dies and there are even a few laughs.

Derek lets Cora decides the movie ("Lord of the Rings"). Scott sits near him and smiles up at him.

"How was your holiday?"

"It wasn't a holiday."

"I am glad you're here," Scott adds, his smile still sincere. And Derek would like to tell him that he is kind of a shitty alpha for letting Derek come back after everything, but he can't.

"Thank you."

Scott doesn't reach for him, even if Scott likes to touch; to sooth, to calm, to heal, and Derek lets his own leg bump into Scott's one, knowing that he will receive a gentle hopeful smile in return for that simple gesture.


End file.
